vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kai the Collector
Summary Kai (also known as The Collector) is the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 3. He was a warrior and the general of an army which he led alongside his brother-in-arms Oogway. Kai fought alongside Oogway as close friends, but after he learned how to steal the chi of others, Oogway banished him to the Spirit Realm. Five hundred years later, he returned to the mortal realm as a Spirit Warrior and sought to steal the chi from every kung fu master and destroy Oogway's legacy. With the help of his Jade Zombies (jombies), he nearly accomplished his goal, but he was eventually defeated and destroyed by Po. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: General Kai, The Collector, The Jade Slayer, The Master of Pain, The Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows Origin: Kung Fu Panda Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years Classification: Yak/Bull, Army General, Kung fu master, Spirit Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kung-Fu Master, Enhanced Senses, Acrobatics, Extrasensory Perception (Can tell how strong someone is by sensing their chi), Weapon Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 2, due to his Ethereal "Spirit" Physiology he is immune to age & disease), Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3), Teleportation (Used chi to teleport between the Spirit Realm and the real world), Telepathy (Has a telepathic link to his Jade Soldiers/Jombies), Absorption (Can steal other warriors' chi), Transmutation (By stealing chi he can turn warriors into jombies), Statistics Amplification (Absorbing chi increases his physical abilities) and Summoning Attack Potency: City Block level (Can destroy huge rocks and became far stronger after absorbing the chi from Master Oogway and the chi of nearly every kung-fu master in China, Stomped the Furious Five, Master Shifu, and Po with ease) Speed: At least Supersonic (Scaling to Po) Lifting Strength: Class M (Capable of swinging and towing massive rocks with his chain swords with little effort) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can casually destroy huge rocks) Durability: City Block level Stamina: Very high (Was able to carry Oogway for days through extremely harsh environments), limitless as a spirit warrior Standard Equipment: Two Jade swords attached to long chains Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with Jade swords Intelligence: Unknown (Remarkable knowledge and wisdom about military protocols and logistics, being able to lead a large army without any form of difficulty, was able to overcome Oogway in combat) Weaknesses: Can be overloaded with powerful Chi Energies Gallery Kai-promo.jpg Kai-3.jpg Kai-sword.JPG KFP3_Kai2.jpg Kung_Fu_Panda_3_(film)_03.png Kung_Fu_Panda_3_42.png Others Notable Victories: Nega-Chin (The Fairly OddParents!) The Nega-Chin's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Akira Otoishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Akira's Profile (Note: Red Hot Chilli Peppers had Morioh's electricity absorbed. Speed was equalized) Starscream (Michael Bay) (Transformers) Starscream's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Dreamworks Category:Villains Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Chain Users Category:Knife Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8